


Valentine's Day is Just a Money Making Scheme

by lilac_cc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Light Angst, M/M, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_cc/pseuds/lilac_cc
Summary: Steve gets the Valentine's Day Date he deserves.Featuring Wing-woman Robin, and soft Billy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Valentine's Day is Just a Money Making Scheme

Steve loves Valentine’s Day. The hearts, pink, red, purple, chocolate! He doesn’t know why exactly he’s so drawn to it, it’s never made a big deal out of, not from his parents, and surprisingly not from Nancy. When they were together she made it clear that Valentine’s Day was a waste of money in her mind, just a holiday to feed corporate greed. Steve never thought about it like that though, he enjoyed the light-heartedness of it all, the love the was felt seemingly all around. Maybe he’s drawn to it because affection becomes normal, and it’s never a regular occurrence for Steve.  
When Valentine’s Day comes around, Steve expects Billy to have the same views as Nancy, especially because of the macho, manly-man, front Billy puts on. So, Steve never mentions it seriously, maybe a couple of off-hand comments when they’re at the store together in mid-January, and Billy points out the decorations and stuffed animals. On the day itself, Steve doesn’t expect anything, he’s learned not to get his hope up, in chances that he gets disappointed again.  
Before leaving for work, he fixes Billy a nice breakfast of pancakes with tiny chocolate syrup hearts. He kisses Billy goodbye and heads out to Family Video, which’s been decked out in pink and red streamers, and small plastic hearts covering the front windows. Once arriving Robin gives him a small wave and tosses him a small piece of candy. “Happy Valentine’s day, Dingus.” He smiles at her and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the piece of chocolate he had picked up at the store for her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rob.”  
“So,” She drags out, “Is lover-boy planning on doing anything special for you guys tonight?” She asks with a waggle of her eyebrows. Steve laughs and shakes his head, “Nah, I don’t think so. We didn’t really plan anything, I didn’t want to make a huge deal out of it.” Robin furrows her eyebrows at this, “Steve. I thought you loved Valentine’s Day?” Steve sighs, “I do, but I know it’s not really Billy’s scene and I didn’t want to make him do anything he’s uncomfortable with. Besides- The decorations at Family Video are enough for me.” Robin shakes her head, “Whatever, Steve-o. You deserve to have a good Valentine’s Day.” Steve waves her off and clocks in, ready to start his shift.  
Steve goes through his shift quietly, and Robin can tell he’s disappointed by how he’s acting. So she starts planning, on her lunch break, she tosses Steve another piece of chocolate and says “I’m gonna go make a quick call. Be back in a sec!” and walks out the front door down to the payphone that’s on the next block. She dials Steve’s house phone, knowing that Billy’s there and not at work, Steve mentioned it quickly during one of their conversations. When Billy picks up she wastes no time explaining how Steve feels, and together they start formulating a plan. After 10 minutes, a Valentine’s dinner is planned for Steve, all Billy has to do is set it into action.  
When Robin gets back to family video, Steve notices the grin on her face and asks what’s up, she makes up a lie that she has a date and is excited for it. Steve hums, “At least one of us is going to have a successful Valentine’s day. They continue through the last half of their shift relatively quickly, though it does get a bit annoying having to tell every last couple that all the romance movies have been checked out already. After they finish closing, Steve says goodbye to Robin and wishes her good luck on her date. They both get in their cars and pull out of the parking lot, driving off in separate directions.  
Robin stops by the payphone once again to let Billy know that Steve’s on his way home and to make sure everything’s ready at the house. Once Billy confirms she hangs up and starts heading home, hoping that Steve gets the Valentine’s Day date he deserves.  
Meanwhile, Steve is driving home listening to the mixtape Billy made for him for his birthday last year. Getting closer to home he sighs, disappointed, but not surprised.  
He pulls into the driveway and put his car in park. He’s not paying attention and he almost misses the chalk-drawn hearts that are spread out on the driveway. “What?” He whispers to himself. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the door, once inside he can hear records playing soft love songs, ones that his grandma used to listen to, and he can smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. Rounding the corner, he sees Billy all dressed up in his nice, white, date shirt, and his best pair of jeans. Billy walks up and pulls him in by the waste and plants a sweet kiss on Steve’s lips, “There’s a bath waiting for you upstairs, go get ready while I finish setting up dinner.  
Steve’s heart is so full as he nods and heads up the stairs to his bathroom, he swears it’s going to burst. Once in the bathroom, he almost cries at the sight of the rose petals dancing in the water, and the plate of chocolate-covered strawberries on the counter. He relaxes in the bath for a while, picking at the strawberries and washing his hair with the peach-scented shampoo he knows Billy loves. Once clean, and dried off, he walks into his room to get dressed, pulling on his own nice pair of jeans, and a red sweater.  
He walks downstairs and this time he does tear up at the sight of Billy at the dining room table, with a cheesy teddy bear and a bouquet of lilies, because Steve only like roses as an accent, whatever that means (He’s learned not to question Steve about house decor). Take out dinner from Enzo’s is plated up nicely, curtesy of Billy, and there’s a cheesecake on the counter for dessert. Wiping his eyes, Steve looks at Billy, “Bill, you didn’t have to do all this,” He whispers. Billy grabs his hands and pulls him into a tight hug, “Yes, I did Stevie. Robin called me from work and told me how sad you were. Why did you tell me you didn’t want to make a huge deal out of it?” Steve stammers, “Well, I. I knew it wasn’t really your type of thing and Nancy always-” Billy cuts him off. “Stevie. I’m not Nancy. I love you, and if you love Valentine’s Day and like to celebrate it, then so do I. You give up so many things for me, like not going to operas and all that fancy shit you like. I can do Valentine’s Day for you. Because. Because I love you.” He finishes with a whisper. Steve looks up, eyes shining, “I love you too, Billy. So much more than you’ll ever know.”  
Billy smiles, “I’m glad you said that. Now. I’m, I’m not proposing. Because we’re young and we can’t get legally married, but. Someday. When we’re both ready, and out of this shit hole town, I will marry you so hard.” And with that, he pulls out a ring, a plain silver band, and slips it onto Steve’s finger, “I promise, that if you’ll have me, I’ll be with you forever.” And the final straw is when Steve notices the matching band wrapped around Billy’s finger, and he breaks down. With tears streaming down his face he grabs Billy’s cheeks and swings in for a long, teary kiss. After pulling away and wiping his tears, and watching Billy wipe at his own eyes, they sit down and enjoy their dinner.  
With a new promise shining on their hands, and in their hearts, each fall asleep on the couch, with their lovers in their arms.


End file.
